Maintain a facility for the safe storage, repackaging, and distribution of potential carcinogens for use in cancer research. The facility conforms to all health and safety regulations that have been promulgated by the Secretary of Labor under the Williams-Steiger Act of 1970, and with DHHS Guidelines for the Laboratory Use of Chemical Substances Posing a Potential Occupational Carcinogenic Risk.